Give me an A! Braaaaains!
by percyobsessed
Summary: Percy's all alone in a world of zombies. He lost his two sisters, little brother, mom, dad, and girlfriend. When a fight with zombies ends up badly for Percy, well it would've if someone hadn't dropped by, will he find love, and the secret behind the zombie takeover? No Olympians. Please Read and review
1. Who Ith Perthy?

_Prologue: _I dodged and jumped, fighting for my life. It was crazy how when you have all of life's comforts, you take it for granted, but as soon as you are running for your life, then you wish you hadn't.

Let me explain, 5 years ago, a scientist was experimenting with chemicals from Jupiter. He was testing it on a black Labrador when it all went down the drain.

The experiment had worked! So why had it all gone down the drain? Well, the experiment was to see if the scientist could create forms of extraterrestrial life.

The extraterrestrial life was what you might call a zombie. Poseidon Jackson was the scientist and my dad.

The zombie dog turned my dad into a zombie and like that the plague spread.

The people started to look at me with pity and disgust. But with some crazed filled eyes and hunger, they had tried to kill me. They turned my family to zombies right before my eyes. My mom…my dad…my little brother... But I don't know whether or not they killed my girlfriend and little sister and my baby sister.

The worst part was my family had tried to eat me, even our dog. The dog who my dad experimented on.

* * *

"Aaah!" I yelled as I charged at the zombies with a stick. There were about two dozen and I had no idea how I would defeat them. I only had a stick.

My statement proved true when a zombie's nails raked my sword (stick) arm.

"Ow!" I yelled. Blood was already pouring out of the wound. I had together somewhere quick or I'd die.

"Attack!" A voice that sounded so familiar to my sweet Annabeth's voice yelled.

I was getting dizzy from blood loss, but I still fought, hope igniting inside me.

I was apparently too dizzy because I was getting hurt. A lot. The last zombie scratched me on my other arm and across my forehead and on my lower left leg.

I collapsed on the spot and could only watch as the zombie approached. I can't believe I would die this way. I always hoped I would live through this, live to see a better day. Suddenly the zombie collapsed a sword in it's torso.

A blonde haired girl with…she had those eyes…was it…could it be?

Unconciousness overtook me and everything went black.

**Annabeth-**

"Diana, Rosie. Do you see that?" There were zombies fighting someone with a mop of black hair that wouldn't stay down.

The person was bleeding heavily. It was a human, not a zombie!

"Ow!" That voice. My suspicions were confirmed. It was my boyfriend. My boyfriend was alive. I hadn't seen Percy for five years.

But he might die. I rushed outside, yelling,"Attack!"

We dodged and jumped away from those zombies, slicing and hitting, until there were only 4 left.

I quickly finished off my zombie and looked to see who needed help. Diana was *this* close to killing hers while Rosie was doing okay. But Percy had a deep gash across his arm and looked exhausted.

I started to run over to help Percy, who only held a stick for protection. The zombie had gotten a few lucky hits and Percy had fallen to the ground. I ran faster as the zombie approached him. I swung my sword. Bullseye!

"Diana, Rosie, zombies to the lab. Meet me in the infirmary." I hefted Percy onto my shoulder and ran to the infirmary. Percy was way too late.

I looked at the figure on the infirmary bed, all sick and pale.

Does he still remember me?

**Diana-**

"C'mon Rosie, let's finish with this and then we can see the bo y, 'k?"

"Okay." Rosie was by far the cutest 6 yr old ever. No…7 yr old. It was August 9th, her birthdate.

"Rosie!"

"What?"

"Haaaapy birthdaaaay to youuuu…"

"Oh yeah! I'm 7!" Rosie had spent all, but six years in a zombie infested world. Annabeth had picked Her and me up before running out of there. The zombies had destroyed our house, so we couldn't find anyone else. Until today, Percy was back.

We got the zombies to the lab for testing to find a cure. I knew some zombies there…my best friend…teacher…dad…mom…little brother…Annabeth's family. Right now, I am 12 yrs old.

I was 7 yrs old when it started. Rosie was one, Percy and Annabeth, 14.

We reached the infirmary and silently went inside. Percy and Annabeth were talking like old times.

**Percy-**

When I woke up, Annabeth was standing by me, looking at me with concern.

"A-Annabeth? Is it really you?"

"You remember!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"We haven't seen each other in five years. And I was afraid that that cut had damaged your brain."

"No! Such a ghastly thought. M-my Seaweed!" Annabeth laughed and I smiled, it was so good to see her. Now if I could see Rosie and Diana again.

Just then, the door opened and two girls came in. One looked about twelve, the other seven. Diana would be 12 this year, Rosie, 7. The two girls looked like me. They had sea green eyes and black hair.

"Diana! Rosie! You're alright!" I ran to hug them.

"Ith **(is) **that Daddy?" Rosie asked Diana.

"It's Percy."

"Who Ith Perthy?"

"You know the big brother I told you about?"

"Oh. Dia! Dia!" Rosie tugged on Diana's sleeve.

"What?" Rosie looked happy before putting on a solemn face,"Thth Ith Perthy, underthand?" Everybody burst out laughing. Except Rosie who was confused and kept asking,"What? What?" which made everyone laugh harder

* * *

**Awwww. I wish Rosie could be my little sister. Review! please for Rosie:)**

**-percyobsessed**


	2. Sorry it is so short, writers block

**Hello, so funny story. I logged on, read a few stories, before getting immensely bored. I decided to update this story! I accidentally pressed a Manage Stories instead of Doc Manager. And guess what I saw? 2 reviews. Now before you are like "two reviews? that isn't alot" this story has only been up for a few days and it has already been reviewed! CHEERS!**

**Now to answer reviews: **

**Guest (guest): I am glad you agree with me and think zombie stories have**** so much potential, I agree with that!**

**PercabethPercico: I am glad you like this story, and his family was killed right before his eyes, but it also says " **But I don't know whether or not they killed my girlfriend and little sister and my baby sister.**" Sorry if it was confusing:)**

**I do own Percy Jackson**

**Percy: No you dont**

**Dang it, Percy has spoken.**

**Read and review and thank you to the reviewers!**

* * *

It would be an understatement to say I was happy. It was Rosie's birthday, we found Percy, gee, what's not to love?

Maybe the fact zombies were pounding on the doors, trying to get in.

Annabeth looked worried, there were so many zombies! She rang the alarm twice, our code for "zombies, get ready". There are about 30-40 people in the building. Some of my good friends are Claire, Tressa, and Ellie.

Everyone filed into two plumes, but Annabeth was gone for now, so I'd be in charge.

"Atenttion, there are about zombies out there. The fight will be treacherous. But we have won time and time again and we will not fall today. We will FIGHT!" Everybody cheered as we ran through the door.

Zombies were going to drop like flies


End file.
